


Hold My Hand

by rhye



Category: Brokeback Mountain
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-16
Updated: 2011-10-16
Packaged: 2017-10-24 22:12:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/268431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhye/pseuds/rhye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-FNIT, Pre-"one shot thing", Jack's POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold My Hand

**Author's Note:**

> I was making Brokeback icons when I came upon [this horribly grainy cap](http://i114.photobucket.com/albums/n279/spacegal471/Brokeback%20Caps/hand.png) in my computer. I know I did the crude attempt to bring out the dark scene myself before abandoning it as a lost cause. But now I saw... And I think my heart burst open and a one-shot fell out.

It wasn't that-- wasn't. Ennis had been _inside_ Jack, and the thought alone was enough to make him gasp and go rock hard. But when he looked back to that night, that wasn't the most moving memory of having sex-- yes, sex-- sex with a man. With his friend, Ennis. Somehow in the haze of pain and needingness, and where the two collided into one, Jack had reached back and grasped Ennis's hand. He wasn't sure if he was trying to bring that hand onto himself or not. Wasn't sure if Ennis was resisting that, or just resisting to resist.

Jack got the feeling Ennis would be like that, and he better get used to it, since-- if-- because-- well...

It wasn't even something Jack could put words to, as he set about camp, cleaning, washing, washing Ennis's shirt, because he knew then what was coming. Somehow, they would have to see this thing out. And if he was too proud to do Ennis's laundry now.. well, it meant a lot of naked Ennis in the future, Jack guessed. Until he could make that man do his own damn laundry. And he would, no doubt.

It was that hand, though, when Jack had stopped trying to put it anywhere it didn't want to go, and Ennis had stoped focusing on his hand when there were other body parts screaming for attention... The pain hadn't been small, and neither was the joy, and through it both, Jack found himself gripping that hand until the skin rippled up under his fingers, holding on to Ennis. His fingers reveled in the memory of Ennis's sweaty palm, cool with nervousness. And the fact that Ennis had been squeezing back with the un-thought-about hand. His reflexes, his instincts, and Jack's-- for a moment in time, they lined up, and all was right, the whole world was alright, right there between their engaged hands.

And that was how Jack knew this was a forever thing.


End file.
